Pequeño tesoro
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Para un padre, su hijo lo es todo, desde que nace se vuelve el centro de su mundo. Todos tienen distintas formas de mostrar su cariño a un niño pequeño.
1. Duchess

PPG no es de mi propiedad.

Wow... 780 palabras en Word D:

* * *

><p>Desapego emocional, o indiferencia, como decía Princesa. La heredera Morbuck siempre se lo restregaba en la cara y era algo que poco le importaba. Si en verdad Princesa decía odiarlo como le había gritado hacia diez minutos no habría aceptado tener una relación estable con él y menos procrear una hija juntos. Un suspiro de fastidio fue disimulado, miro por la puerta de cristal, esta le mostraba el hermoso y amplio patio. Estaba aburrido y la discusión anterior lo había puesto de mal humor. El hombre no tenía nada que hacer, dirigió la mirada al frente un poco abajo. En el centro de la sala, en la mullida alfombra, estaba Duchess, jugando con sus muñecas.<p>

Duchess, hija de Princesa y suya. Esa criatura que había llegado hace siete años a su vida y una de las principales razones de las discusiones con Morbuck; que no era cariñoso con su hija. Al parecer a la mujer bien le valía un pepino si no era amable con ella, pero si era con la niña se ponía como una fiera. Brick no era el mejor padre, él mismo era consciente de ello, tampoco se esforzaba en cambiar. Observó al infante.

Cabello largo y ondulado de color anaranjado, iris de color rojo y piel pálida, unas cuantas pecas casi invisibles adornaban su rostro. Era interesante como su genética había predominado en ella, también en su carácter. A base de observaciones se dio cuenta de la tendencia de Duchess a hacer todo lo contrario a las reglas, incluso en más de una ocasión escucho la vocecilla de su hija maldecir como si fuera adulta. Todas las había aprendido de él y era reprendida por Princesa y su suegro cada vez que las decía.

La niña pasaba como una humana cualquiera, pasando por alto el color de sus ojos y esto se debía a que no sabía usar sus poderes, la niña era plenamente consciente, sin embargo no pasaba que la dejaran volar bajo, Princesa le privaba el uso de los mismos. Brick se molestaba por eso, su hija no podía explayarse. _"Quiero una vida nueva, lejos de esas cosas"_, le había dicho Princesa, chasqueó la lengua, de querer una vida lejos de eso se habría alejado de él en primer lugar.

La niña había descabezado una de sus tantas muñecas exclusivas de diseñador, sin contemplaciones, captando así su atención de inmediato. Los balbuceos de la niña eran ignorados, meros cuentos de su infantil mente. Sabía que Duchess destrozaba más juguetes en una semana de los que un niño normal en dos años, y por tanto le comenzaba a sacar canas verdes a su madre.

-¿Por qué le has quitado la cabeza?-. Preguntó y la niña se sobresalto.

-Porque…. Es una… mala mujer-. Se limito a decir la niña, sin girarse a verlo.

Brick arqueó las cejas. –Una mujerzuela, querrás decir-.

Duchess no había hablado con su padre, después de que este entro a la sala con cara de fastidio. Le tenía miedo y prefería no molestarlo, casi no hablaban. Había oído la discusión de sus padres, las disputas entre sus padres eran extrañas y no tendían a ser prolongadas, tampoco importantes. A las cinco horas ya estaban contentos de nuevo, por lo menos su madre. Así que cuando su padre le habló se tensó, de seguro la reñiría por haber degollado a su muñeca, como su madre hacia.

Brick no dijo nada más. Su vista viajo hasta el muñeco más cercano a la niña. –Y el hombre, ¿qué hay de él?-. Preguntó, señalando el muñeco masculino. –¿Es _bueno?_-.

-Por culpa de él, ella es así-. Contestó, aún en tono bajo. Dejo caer la muñeca y tomó el otro. –Es igual a ella-.

Brick sonrío con disimulo. Princesa nunca había sido realmente _cruel_, contraria a él, que había nacido de odio y había renacido para matar, Princesa era solo una humana envidiosa. Duchess, tenía todo de él; su apariencia y su carácter. Princesa se encargaba de maquillarlo y esconderlo de todos, incluso de ella. Brick, siempre había estado orgulloso de tener a la Sustancia X corriendo por sus venas, ahora la apreciaba más que nunca, la Sustancia X es más densa que la sangre humana. Duchess podría ser híbrida, pero era más de él que de Princesa.

-Entonces, merece un peor trato-.

Podría no ser el padre más cariñoso del mundo, podría no leerle cuentos a Duchess antes de dormir ni llevarla al parque de diversiones, pero él era el que mejor comprendía a la niña que ahora mismo desmembraba poco a poco aquel muñeco de plástico sin problema y con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Indiferente? No, Brick era consciente de todo lo que sucedía con su pequeña niña, estaba al tanto de lo que Duchess hacía. ¿Qué si quería a Duchess? La doraba con todo su ser, era su pequeño tesoro, después de todo.

* * *

><p>No soy muy de OC, pero el imaginarme una hija de este dúo siempre me ha llamado la atención, más el que tengan una relación xD Vaya pelea de egos han de tener. Ahora... Pensaba llamarla Berserk, como la contraparte de Bombón en los comics, pero al final ganó este nombre. Duchess significa Duquesa... por Princess que es Princesa... Quería seguir la linea materna D: Y porque veo Ever After High (nomeimportaquetodoslosepanLOL) Corto, muy corto me quedo, pero... no tengo excusa xD<p>

Tal vez haga una segunda parte, ahora de Princesa... Tal vez otro donde salgan Butch y Boomer y quizás otro con las chicas... No sé, si me llega la inspiración tal vez lo haga :D Sin más que decir, gracias por leer... Dudo que muchos lean esto, pero _meh_.


	2. Fiesta

PPG no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Estaban en casa de Princesa, mejor dicho, mansión. La dichosa mujer estaba dando una fiesta de cumpleaños para su hija, invitó a toda la ciudad y con toda, era <em>toda<em>. La heroína había aceptado solo porque su moral la obligaba, al igual que sus hermanas. Compraron unos juguetes y los envolvieron, cuando llegaron fueron bien recibidas. Dejaron los regalos en una mesa exclusiva para los mismos, era enorme y estaba llena, varios regalos estaban ya en el suelo.

La fiesta se daba en los jardines. Al llegar a estos fueron saludadas por algunos políticos importantes y algunos ciudadanos. Ellas respondieron con amabilidad, ellos no tenían porque saber que estaban molestas y que no querían estar ahí. Un mesero las condujo a su mesa y las dejo ahí. Bellota se dejo caer en la silla sin clase y Bombón se sentó con más calma, en cambio la rubia no se movió.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó la mayor.

-Allá…-. Respondió Burbuja, cohibida. –Ese… ¿Es Butch?-.

Las otras giraron a donde la rubia señalaba. Efectivamente, notaron a Butch a lo lejos, este parecía estar ocupado buscando algo bajo las mesas, ya que caminaba de una en una y levantaba el mantel blanco. Su cabello seguía en punta, parecía tener un corte _mohicano_, y se notaban pendientes plateados en sus orejas, desentonaba mucho con el traje negro que portaba. Le siguieron con la mirada, al parecer Princesa se había tomado muy en serio eso de invitar a todos. A los segundos el varón dejo de levantar los manteles y camino, encontrándose con Boomer; el rubio había cambiado poco, su cabello ahora era más corto que antes, no desentonaba tanto como Butch.

Los vieron hablar un rato más, para después separarse, ahora sabiendo donde estaban ambos los siguieron observando, al parecer a los invitados no les molestaba tenerlos ahí y tampoco les molestaba que levantaran mantel tras mantel. Boomer levantó uno y una casi imperceptible estela de color rojo captó su atención. Esta estela viajo de esa mesa a una donde estaba el bufet. Butch caminó a esa mesa y levantó el mantel, la misma estela surgió, pero ahora fue interceptada por Boomer, cosa fácil para él.

En los brazos del rubio se arremolinaba una niña, con un hermoso vestido blanco, sufría un ataque de cosquillas por parte del mayor, su risa lograba ser escuchada. Butch se acercó y Boomer le pasó a la niña, la cual no pudo descansar, ya que le volvieron a hacer cosquillas. Las heroínas estaban sorprendidas, ¿Qué relación guardaban con esa niña?

-¿Disfrutan la fiesta?-. Giraron a ver a Princesa.

La mujer les sonreía con falsa amabilidad y su pose de superioridad lo demostraba. Bellota bufó una maldición hacia la Morbucks, Burbuja asintió tratando de ser amable y Bombón no contesto, solo dirigió la mirada de nuevo a donde estaban los varones y la niña. Princesa siguió a la otra y sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, así que ya la vieron-. Dijo con desinterés, captando la atención de las tres. –¡Duchess! ¡Ven, cariño!-.

A lo lejos, la niña se había dejado de arremolinar, Butch la bajo y le dijo unas palabras, al igual que Boomer. La niña se alejó corriendo de ellos y se acercaba a las mujeres, con un trote ligero y las mejillas sonrojadas, debido a la risa que antes tenía. Las heroínas sintieron el aire abandonar sus pulmones de manera agresiva. Una vez cerca, la niña, instintivamente, fue con su madre. Princesa la tomó en brazos y le sonrió a las otras tres.

-Salúdalas, son las _heroínas_ de Saltadilla-. Ordenó Princesa, con una sonrisa falsa.

Duchess miró a las mujeres frente suyo, no le sonaban de nada, y aquella mujer de cabello largo le recordaba mucho a su padre. Arrugó la nariz, le desagradaba aquella mujer de ojos rosas. Miro a las otras dos, el mismo sentimiento; se parecían mucho a sus tíos. Ella no quería que nadie se pareciera a ellos.

-Hola-. Dijo, con voz seca y de manera tosca.

-¿No te agradan, Duchess?-. Preguntó Princesa, solo para recibir un gruñido de su hija. –Bueno, bueno. Ve por tu padre, dile que hay alguien que debe saludar-.

Bajo a la niña y esta salió corriendo a donde estaban los árboles. Los jardines de la mansión tenían el lujo tener varios árboles. La niña desapareció unos minutos dentro de los frondosos árboles. Princesa se recargó en la mesa, sonriendo con malicia. Ese trío no sabía nada, nadie en Saltadilla sabía en realidad. La sorpresa de Duchess era solo el aperitivo para la gran sorpresa que se avecinaba. Las heroínas no despegaban la vista de los árboles, ya se hacían una idea de lo que pasaría.

Duchess salió del lugar, miro detrás suyo y después señaló donde estaba Princesa, dijo algo y bajo su brazo. De entre los árboles, un hombre vestido con un traje negro salió, siguiendo a la menor que iba varios pasos delante de él camino hasta la mesa donde Princesa soportaba la carcajada. Las tres hermanas temblaban de manera imperceptible, había sido obvio; Butch y Boomer en una fiesta como esa y la niña de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rojos. Aún así, el tener frente a ellas a Brick las sorprendía.

-¡Tadá!-. Gritó Princesa. Se sujetó del brazo de Brick como colegiala una vez lo tuvo cerca. Su sonrisa socarrona ya no se ocultaba. –¿Sorprendidas?-.

Al momento de ver como su madre se colgó de su papá, Duchess sintió una pequeña punzada de celos; su madre siempre hacía eso y ella nunca. Ella también quería abrazar a su padre, pero no quería que él la regañara. Se acercó y se sujetó a su pantalón, las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza y la mirada baja.

Bombón había visto miles de cosas en toda su vida, siendo heroína había visto demasiado, pero eso la había descolocado. Ella siempre apostó que Brick moriría solo, si es que moría en algún momento, y ahora esta escena se le presentaba. Agradecía estar sentada, de no serlo ya se abría caído de rodillas. Dejo de ver esa asquerosa, y empalagosa, imagen de Princesa aferrada a él y notó a la menor, que también estaba sujetada a Brick. Esa niña le infundía tanta ternura… pero sus padres…

-Es… una niña muy linda-. Alagó Burbuja, para aligerar lo pesado que estaba el ambiente.

-Claro, ¿cómo no serlo?-. Destiló Princesa.

Un nudo se formó en el estomago de Bombón cuando Princesa besó a Brick en la mejilla, y el malestar no mejoro cuando el varón la miro; precisamente a ella y le sonrió con malicia. Los malestares continuaron con lo que él dijo, lo primero que le decía después de tantos años sin verse.

-Somos sus padres-.

* * *

><p>Estos han sido los textos más pequeños que he escrito xD<p> 


	3. Consentida

PPG no es de mi propiedad.

Primera vez en mi vida, que actualizó rápido.

* * *

><p>Duchess adoraba estar con sus abuelos. Ellos siempre la llenaban de atenciones. A dos de ellos no los podía ver mucho, siempre estaban ocupados. Su abuelo materno siempre estaba con ella, y siempre jugaban juntos. A veces se molestaba con su abuelito, porque no la dejaba usar sus poderes; su abuelito era como su mamá, siempre la regañaba por usarlos. Pero en su lugar le daba juguetes, muchos juguetes, y él también se molestaba cuando los rompía. Duchess quería mucho a su abuelito King, él siempre le daba juguetes, dulces y la llevaba a lugares muy bonitos; una vez le rento todo un parque de diversiones, ¡nadie más que ellos estaban en el parque!<p>

También estaba su abuelito Mojo, era un mono. Un simio, decía su papá. Su abuelito Mojo no tenía todo el dinero que su abuelito King tenía, pero era inventor. Siempre le daba cosas curiosas, como aquella capa que la hacía invisible, o esa pelota _casi _irrompible; la cual había sido rota hacía dos días, debía pedirle otra. Lo que le gustaba de su abuelito Mojo, era que él no se molestaba cuando rompía algo. Cuando rompía algo que su abuelito le había dado, él reía con mucha fuerza y le decía que a la otra le haría uno más resistente. Duchess adoraba cuando su abuelito le hacía juguetes que solo eran para romperse.

Su tercer abuelito, y no menos amado, era _Él_. Duchess no sabía porque todo le decían así, pero tampoco le importaba, para ella era su _abuelito_. Era a quien menos veía, y si lo hacía era de sorpresa, nunca sabía cuando aparecería. Su abuelito se parecía tanto a su papá, la dejaba romper tanto como quisiera, la dejaba hacer todo lo que quisiera; cuando su abuelito la llevaba a aquel extraño lugar de islas flotantes, siempre terminaba cansada de tanto destruir. Pero a Duchess le daba miedo a veces. Le daba miedo como su abuelito le decía que _ciertas cosas_ estaban bien.

Duchess solo tenía una abuelita, no la conoció y eso la hacía sentirse mal. A veces, su mamá le contaba historias sobre ella y le mostraba fotos. Su abuelito King nunca quería hablar sobre ella. Duchess adoraba ver fotos de su abuelita Queen, en las fotos se veía tan feliz y sonriente, tan bella. Su mamá era igualita a su abuelita. Dejo de ver la fotografía y miró a su madre, esta estaba a su lado, hojeando un álbum. Su padre estaba en un sofá más alejado y también con uno.

-Mamá-. Llamó, ambos adultos la miraron. –Cuando crezca, ¿seré igual de bonita que tú y mi abuelita?-.

Princesa sonrío con ternura y acarició la cabeza de su hija. –Sí, serás muy bonita-.

* * *

><p>Según busque, en la wiki de PPG, al padre de Princesa se le tiene clasificado como <em>King<em> y a su madre como _Queen_... así que pues, ahí esta D:

No dije nada, así que aclarare algunas cosas; este fic es una serie de One-shot (si se les puede llamar así) y no tiene continuidad exacta, o sea, uno u otro no están ligados fuertemente, unos sí otros no. Se notara cuando unos estén ligados :D

Ahora otra cosa, respondiendo a Chica PPGZ, en orden xD; Sí, Bombón tiene sentimientos hacía Brick xD Ya en otro explicare su situación. Sí, Brick odia a Bombón y por eso la hace molestar, también, en verdad si quiere a Princesa. Duchess conoció antes a Butch y Boomer, por lo que no acepta que se parezcan Burbuja y Bellota a ellos xD No habrá parejas D: Solo son una colección de One-shot enfocados en Duchess o en lo que piensan de ella. Y sobre lo último, las cosas se verán complicadas, ya que como dije antes, Brick si quiere a Princesa... ¡pero! Pero, Bombón aparecerá en algunos cortos, donde convivirá con Duchess :D y un poco con Brick.

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer.


	4. Orgullo

PPG no es de mi propiedad.

No debería actualizar así de rápido, digo, puede que nadie lo note... Si existen dedazos, lo siento D:

* * *

><p>El apellido Morbucks era conocido y respetado en varios lugares, aunque Duchess no sabía, su apellido era relativamente nuevo en Suiza, aunque eso no afecto a que subiera rápidamente a una de las familias mejor acomodadas y adineradas del lugar. Como joven heredera de un apellido tan prestigioso, Princesa la había inscrito en una de las mejores escuela; lo mejor para su pequeña hija. Brick no mostró objeción ante eso.<p>

Sería una mentira decir que en la institución, Duchess hacía gala de la sangre Morbucks que corría por sus venas. Vanidosa, grosera, y con andares de superioridad. En casa su madre siempre se lo decía; "_Eres la mejor, y debes demostrárselos"_. Era una de las niñas más conocidas tanto por alumnos como por maestros, los últimos no mostraban problemas con la actitud de la menor, estaban acostumbrados. Pero, en una escuela de ese calibre, no solo a Duchess se le decían esas palabras en casa, todos y cada uno de los alumnos eran iguales. Algunos se dejaban amedrentar, otros no. La niña tenía a su favor su mirada; sus ojos rojos lograban intimidar a cualquiera, o casi cualquiera.

Por experiencia sabía que solo un idiota no admitiría ser inferior a ella cuando le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ese gesto lo había aprendido de su padre; cuando Brick miraba a alguien a los ojos la otra persona debía doblegarse y admitir ser menos. Duchess aplicaba lo mismo, tenía miles de "_seguidores_" que habían admitido ser inferiores, pero siempre existía el imbécil del grupo, o de la escuela en este caso.

Franz, era su nombre. Sinceramente a Duchess le importaba un rábano el apellido de ese mocoso, pero al parecer debía ser medianamente importante si estaba en esa institución. Pero era un insoportable rebelde; era el único que no aceptaba que la mejor era ella, él único que no bajaba la mirada cuando ella le desafiaba. Era más alto que ella, quizá un año mayor, de descendencia nórdica al parecer. Y tan desagradable, se quería lucir y decir que era mejor que ella; ese receso no era la excepción. En la cafetería, Franz había tomado asiento junto a Duchess, sin permiso de ella, y comenzó a molestarla; presumiendo de sus propiedades y objetos.

-Y cuéntame Duchess, ¿Dónde pasaras estas vacaciones?-. Preguntó Franz, siendo ignorado por la niña. –De seguro te quedaras aquí o iras a esa ciudad perdida, ¿Cómo se llamaba?-.

Los amigos de los dos observaban en silencio. Samantha y Rosemary sabían que Duchess tenía un límite corto de tolerancia y sabían que su amiga explotaría dentro de nada, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. Elías movía con desinterés un tenedor sobre su plato de comida, estaba harto de que Franz insistiera en molestar todos los días a Duchess, sinceramente, él le temía a la niña, pero Franz era algo tonto, ni sabía ni porque eran amigos. Cuando Duchess se levantó, todos se sobresaltaron.

-Vámonos-. Ordenó y las otras dos niñas se levantaron y la siguieron.

Desde aquella noche tormentosa cuando su padre le mostró como controlar su desarrollado sentido de audición, Duchess lo usaba contra el odioso de Franz, así dejaba de escuchar su irritante voz y podía estar más tranquila. Aún así la amortiguada voz de Franz era captada por ella, y esa fue la razón por la cual Duchess se detuvo en seco y apretó los puños, sin girarse, preguntó.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Oh…-. Susurró Franz, sonrío con malicia. –Dije; fenómeno de ojos rojos-.

Las amigas de la heredera se hicieron a un lado cuando Duchess se giró. Su ceño fruncido desafió a Franz, este ya se había levantado y miraba hacia abajo a Duchess, con porte de superioridad y mirada indiferente. Además de su carácter, la joven Morbucks resaltaba de todos por el color de su iris, había gran diversidad de colores de ojos en toda la escuela, pero el rojo había captado sin duda la atención de todos. Duchess afiló la mirada, estaba oficialmente molesta.

-Discúlpate-. Ordenó.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Franz. –Es la verdad, todos piensan lo mismo, ¿no es así, Elías?-.

El mencionado miró a otro lado, Duchess le miraba fijamente y no quería meterse en una pelea con la niña. –No me metas-.

-No me digas Elías, ¿le tienes miedo a este fenómeno?-.

Duchess apretó los dientes; nadie tenía permitido llamarla así, menos el meterse con el color de sus ojos; ella adoraba el color de sus ojos. Franz le miró con diversión y después se acercó al rostro de la niña, arqueó las cejas y la señaló.

-¡Hasta pecas tienes!-. Gritó. –Sí que eres un fenómeno-.

La heredera no evitó dar un pisotón y soltar un gruñido corto; la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Todos en la cafetería habían guardado silencio, algunos se habían quedado observando la pelea entre ese par mientras que otros optaron por irse, igual, se correría la voz de cómo había finalizado. Las peleas de ese dúo nunca tenían un final exacto, siempre eran irrumpidas por algún profesor o adulto que estuviera cerca. Ahora estaban solos en la cafetería, la cocinera era una señora de avanzada edad que estaba encerrada en la cocina, posiblemente dormía. Carentes de adulto que los detuviera, ahora sí tendría un final decisivo. Franz rió con altanería.

-Ahora suenas como un animal-. La señaló de nuevo. –Eres una bestia, una bestia deforme-.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Duchess levantó su brazo y asestó un golpe en el estomago al niño, nadie en la cafetería se espero que Franz fuera levantado del suelo y saliera volando unos cuantos pasos. En el suelo, el niño se sostenía el estomago y tosía, algunas lagrimas de dolor sobresalían de sus ojos que estaban fuertemente cerrados. En su lugar, Duchess bajo el brazo y se acercó hasta él, importándole poco que vestía la falda oficial del instituto, se subió en Franz. El niño la miró; los ojos rojos de Duchess tenían un brillo que nunca había visto en ellos, el miedo le impidió gritar, pero el temblar de su cuerpo lo delató. Duchess levantó a Franz por el cuello de la camisa blanca, y levantó su mano libre; quería golpearle en la cara y callarlo de una vez. Las lágrimas de Franz eran ignoradas por la niña.

-¡Señorita Morbucks!-. Gritaron y tanto Duchess como Franz miraron a su izquierda. Un profesor se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La oficina del director estaba en tensión. Los padres de ambos niños habían sido llamados una vez separaron a los infantes y preguntaron qué había pasado. El director, hombre de fuerte carácter, suspiró y frotó sus manos. Siempre era difícil decirles a los padres que habían hecho sus hijos, y en su escuela las cosas eran diez veces peores, los padres de familias adineradas siempre colocaban como las victimas a sus hijos y al final nunca se resolvía ningún problema. Observó a las madres, una de ellas era regordeta y se veía con varias cirugías faciales, la otra se observaba realmente joven. Los padres estaban de pie; el de la señora regordeta estaba detrás de ella, mientras que el otro estaba recargado en la puerta de entrada. Los infantes estaban frente al escritorio del director, de pie y con las miradas bajas.

El director entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. –Verán. Sus hijos tuvieron una pelea en el primer receso, en la cafetería-.

La señora regordeta se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto dramático, su marido le masajeó los hombros en gesto consolador, la otra observó a su hija y su pareja permaneció igual. El director observó a ambos infantes y procedió a hablar, lo difícil comenzaba en ese momento.

-Esta no es la primera vez que la Señorita Morbucks y el Joven DrachenBlaut pelean-. Las madres le seguían observando en silencio. –Pero ahora las cosas han sido muy graves-.

-¿Qué paso?-. Preguntó algo exasperada Princesa, la habían obligado a salir de una reunión importante.

El director la miró. –Su hija golpeó al Joven DrachenBlaut-.

Se creó un silencio pesado en la habitación. Hasta que la señora DrachenBlaut, estiró su brazo hasta su hijo y le acarició el cabello, todo con gesto exagerado. El niño aceptó los mimos de su madre, y su padre miró con ojos afilados a Princesa, la cual no le prestó atención. Aún con la mirada fija en el director, Princesa arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno, Duchess habrá tenido sus razones-. Se limitó a decir. El director asintió con la cabeza.

-Por lo que han dicho los demás alumnos, estaba siendo molestada e insultada por el Joven DrachenBlaut-. Resaltó la palabra _insultar_.

-Entonces mi hija solo se estaba defendiendo-.

-Aún así-. Intervino la señora DrachenBlaut. –¿Golpear? ¿En serio? ¿En qué siglo la crió? No es necesaria la violencia-.

Princesa le dedicó una mirada llena de veneno a la señora, la cual le miró sin miedo. La señora DrachenBlaut estaba ahora en la lista negra de Princesa Morbucks. El carraspeo del director atrajo la atención de ambas madres, el hombre juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio y conservaba su semblante frió. Procedió a seguir hablando. El problema solo se estaba haciendo mayor.

-También los alumnos comentaron que la Señorita Morbucks, después de golpear al Joven en el estomago, planeaba golpearlo en el rostro-.

-¡Pero qué horror!-. Gritó escandalizada la madre de Franz. –¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Mi podre hijo!-.

-Un profesor los detuvo, sin embargo la Señorita no parecía querer cooperar. Al final los tuvimos que separar ya que continuaron peleando, la Señorita Morbucks amenazó tres veces al Joven con que le rompería la nariz-.

Duchess, que permanecía en silencio y con la mirada baja, sentía las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Sentía la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella. Ella solo se estaba defendiendo del idiota de Franz y ahora quedaba como la mala del cuento, si no fuera por como la estaba tratando y porque cualquier cosa que dijera le empeoraría la situación, si le rompería la nariz a Franz. El señor DrachenBlaut habló.

-No es necesario llevar esto a mayores-. Llamó la atención de Princesa. –A ninguno le conviene que esto se haga mayor y estoy seguro que todos tenemos cosas que hacer-. Dio una rápida mirada a todos los presentes. –Franz aceptara su disculpa-.

Una risa corta llamó la atención de todos, miraron a Brick, que estaba aún recargado en la puerta y con los brazos cruzados. Levantó el rostro, que tenía algo agachado antes y observó a todos, Franz se sorprendió al notar los iris rojos, iguales a los de Duchess. Una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba su rostro, bajo ambos brazos y caminó para acercarse un poco a los demás, sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

-¿Duchess debe disculparse?-. Preguntó. –El único que debe disculparse es su hijo, por ser tan débil-.

-¿Qué esta…?-. El padre de Franz fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-Mi hija, lo golpeó y amenazó de hacerlo otra vez-. Recordó Brick. –¿No debería sentirse humillado? Ella es mucho más baja que su hijo y, diciendo lo obvio, es una niña-.

-Pero que insolente, escucha jovencito, no permitiré que hables así de…-.

La señora DrachenBlaut se estaba levantando de su asiento cuando Brick le miró. El ceño fruncido y la amenazante mirada que recibió le heló la sangre, se sostuvo de la silla como pudo, su marido la tomó de los hombros y le dedicó la mirada más amenazante que pudo, no le duro mucho tiempo ya que Brick también le observó a los ojos. El sentido de supervivencia los obligó a mantenerse callados.

-Duchess no debe disculparse, ya que ese mocoso fue quien comenzó-. Dijo y miró al niño en cuestión, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en los ojos de Franz. –Mi hija fue la única agredida en este asunto y le piden que se disculpe, permítanme reírme-.

El director observó en silencio, en todos sus años de labor había visto a los padres pelearse por ver quién era el real culpable, pero nunca vio como uno de ellos tomaba de esa manera la situación y hacía callar a la otra pareja. Observó a la joven madre, esta se limaba las uñas con desinterés, al parecer había dejado la situación en manos de su marido. Una penetrante mirada le hizo mirar al frente, el joven hombre le observaba, tragó con dificultad; ¿era su imaginación o sentía que era observado por una bestia salvaje y peligrosa?

-Mi hija no se disculpara, no es su culpa que este mocoso sea tan débil-. Habló con firmeza.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando Princesa se levantó de su silla y tomó a Duchess de la mano. Brick abrió la puerta, por donde salieron primero las dos féminas y después él, azotó la puerta con tal fuerza que todo objeto de cristal dentro de la oficina se agrieto. El directo, sudando se llevó una mano a la frente, ahora sabía que si la Señorita Morbucks se metía en algún problema no llamaría a su padre. El matrimonio DrachenBlaut permaneció en silencio, la señora se dejó caer a la silla y respiraba agitadamente, el señor apenas y recuperaba la respiración; el apellido Morbucks ya estaba gravado con fuego en su mente. Y Franz, que lloraba como magdalena, supo que Duchess no tenía ojos de fenómeno, Duchess tenía los ojos de un demonio.

Fuera de la institución, Duchess iba tomada de la mano de Princesa. Una sonrisa en sus labios no era oculta, estaba tan contenta de que sus padres la defendieran, de que creyeran en ella y no la obligaran a pedirle una disculpa al llorón de Franz, tampoco tenía problemas con el director por cómo había acabado la discusión, la voz de su madre la hizo levantar el rostro.

-Está bien que no permitieras que te humillara-. Alagó. –Pero no tenías porque rebajarte a ese nivel-.

Los ánimos de Duchess bajaron cuando su madre le miró molesta, todo había sido demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Se detuvieron en la acera una vez salieron de los terrenos de la escuela, Princesa la soltó y fue en busca de su auto, en el cual había llegado ella y Brick. Dejo a su pareja con la niña, los cuales permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, cuando Princesa se alejó demasiado de ellos, Brick llamó a su hija.

-Estuvo bien lo que hiciste-. Duchess le miró. –A la próxima, no lo amenaces y rómpele la nariz directamente-.

Los ojos de Duchess se iluminaron de emoción ante las palabras de su padre, Brick miró a su primogénita y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios, no se molestaba en ocultar que estaba feliz con lo que había hecho su hija. Duchess asintió con la cabeza y con una radiante sonrisa, llena de felicidad y dando un pequeño salto, gritó con energía.

-¡Sí!-.

Un auto se paró frente a ellos, era Princesa. Duchess entró a los asientos traseros y Brick al lado del copiloto. Ambos adultos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido y Duchess, una vez se retiro la mochila de los hombros, miró por la ventanilla. Cerca de ellos, saliendo de la institución, iban Franz y su familia con rostros pálidos y en silencio. El primogénito de DrachenBlaut, con los ojos enrojecidos debido al llanto, levantó el rostro y observó que frente suyo, en un auto, iba Duchess. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, cuando Morbucks le observó; sus ojos de nuevo con aquel brillo estremecedor y una sonrisa socarrona, llena de maldad. El auto arrancó, pero Franz sabía que al día siguiente, esa mirada le volvería a acechar; se había ganado como enemiga a un demonio.

* * *

><p>fdsjfklsdj ¡Como me divertí escribiendo este! En si, tengo otros cinco en el documento antes de este, pero en serio, amé escribir este cap, tanto que no me resistí a subirlo antes de lo que le tocaba xD Los nombres de los niños me los tuve que inventar, estaba con mi padre y mi sobrino preguntando por nombre de niñas y de niños xD<p>

Gracias por leer, favoritos y follow :D De verdad, como amé este cap xD


	5. Oportunidad

PPG no me pertenece, Bombón hace aparición estelar (?)

* * *

><p>Duchess miraba con emoción por la puerta de cristal que estaba en la sala de su hogar. Detrás suyo, en el sala, Brick y Princesa estaban en el sofá grande, miraban el televisor que estaba sobre la chimenea que ahora mismo estaba encendida, el señor Morbucks dormía en un sofá individual, arropado por una manta con estampado de flores. Se encontraban a varios grados bajo cero y la nieve de afuera no hacía más que dar la sensación de mayor frio, menos para su primogénita. La pequeña miraba con gran ilusión la nieve caer y como el enorme jardín estaba tapizado de color blanco. Duchess amaba la nieve, aunque casi nunca podía salir a jugar, en Suiza las tormentas eran frecuentes y muy fuertes, por lo que le impedían salir. Bajándose del sofá donde estaba corrió hacia con sus padres.<p>

-¡¿Puedo salir a jugar?!-. Preguntó, con ilusión en sus ojos.

Princesa, que estaba enrollada en una frazada, le miró y después observó a la ventana, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Odiaba la nieve y el frio, por esa razón decidió pasar esa navidad en Saltadilla, ahí hacia menos frio que en Suiza. Bajó la mirada y los ojos llenos de felicidad de su hija la pusieron contra la espada y la pared; no quería salir, pero tampoco quería hacer llorar a Duchess. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su pareja, este estaba aún observando a la televisión. Miró a su hija y sonrió.

-Lo que diga tu papá-.

Toda la felicidad que tendría Duchess se desvaneció, bajo sus manos y estas colgaron a los costados. Su madre le seguía sonriendo. La niña giró el rostro y observó a su padre, este estaba enteramente concentrado en el programa que transmitían, luego miró por la ventana. Tragó duro, ella quería salir a jugar, costara lo que costara. Con valentía fue hasta ponerse frente al varón, este apenas y bajó la mirada para verla. Duchess desvió su mirada y habló lo más fluido que pudo.

-¿Puedo… salir a jugar?-.

Brick giró a ver por la ventana y después volvió la vista con su hija. –Sí-.

Princesa miró sorprendida a Brick mientras Duchess reía y corría a su habitación para ponerse su abrigo. La mujer miró molesta a su pareja, mientras que él la ignoró y volvió la vista a la pantalla. Si Duchess quería salir, que saliera, además; no es como si le fuera a pasar algo. Duchess, en su habitación, se colocó su abrigo, una bufanda, sus guantes y unas orejeras. Sonriente regresó a la sala y se despidió de sus padres, salió corriendo por la puerta principal azotando la misma una vez salió de su hogar. Observó encantada el entornó blanco del lugar, la nieve caía sobre ella con cautela. Corrió a un montón de nieve y se dejó caer en ella, Duchess adoraba la nieve.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba por la transitada calle, casi era navidad y las ofertas y compradores reventaban las calles, ella, precisamente, regresaba de una tienda comercial. En su brazo derecho cargaba varias bolsas, era tradición en su hogar el hacer intercambios, estaba segura que Bellota ahora si amaría su regalo, Bombón se había esmerado en comprarle aquel CD de edición limitada a su hermana. Cuando iba a girar a la derecha se detuvo, a dos calles más estaba la mansión de Princesa. Por las noticias se había enterado que los Morbucks pasarían la navidad en Saltadilla, y las imágenes de dos personas le rondaban la cabeza desde una semana atrás.

Permaneció inmóvil unos minutos, para después tomar rumbo a la mansión, un pequeño vistazo no causaría problemas. Entre más se acercaba, mayor se hacía el tamaño del edificó, cuando llegó a la reja se detuvo, esta mostraba el límite de la calle y el de la residencia. Comenzó a caminar siguiendo la reja, todo el jardín estaba tapizado de nieve y el recuerdo de la fiesta de cumpleaños llegó a su mente, torció la boca ante eso. Se detuvo en seco cuando notó algo moverse entre los grandes arbustos.

No evito relajar su gesto cuando Duchess salió de los arbustos de un saltó; la niña tenía las mejillas y la nariz algo sonrojadas, una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en sus pequeños labios. La observó juntar nieve en el suelo y hacer lo que parecía una barrera, también la observó hacer varias pelotas gigantes de nieve, las cuales levantaba con facilidad del suelo; un muñeco de nieve. Con uso de palos y piedras le realizó un rostro sonriente. Una risa suave escapó de los labios de Bombón cuando vio como Duchess abrazaba al muñeco de nieve. Al parecer la pequeña se divertía mucho jugando entre la nieve. Permaneció parada ahí, observando a Duchess jugar.

Ángeles de nieve, muñecos y fuertes, solo necesitaba hacer un iglú para estar satisfecha. Duchess sentía sus mejillas y nariz frías, pero eso no la detendría, juntando toda la nieve que pudiera con sus pequeños brazos, realizó un montículo pequeño, seguido de otro y otro más, hasta que algo captó su atención. Lejos de ella, fuera de su hogar, alguien estaba parado, mirándola. Detuvo su acción y observó con fijeza aquel lugar, su entrecejo se frunció al reconocer a la mujer de ojos rosas ahí, ¿Qué hacía? Detrás de la reja, Bombón se sorprendió al ser descubierta, un poco desilusionada de ver como Duchess fruncía el ceño al verla, sonrió y la saludó con la mano. La niña avanzó a paso firme hacia la heroína. Una vez cerca la miró molesta.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Demandó.

-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi jugar-. Respondió Bombón, con amabilidad.

Duchess arqueó un poco una ceja pero sin dejar de lado su mirada molesta. –Bien, pues vete ya-.

Bombón sintió una punzada de dolor ante esas palabras. Aún con una sonrisa miró a donde estaba el muñeco de nieve. –Te gusta mucho la nieve, ¿no?-.

-¿Y que con eso?-. La aguda voz de Duchess podía sonar tan hiriente a veces.

La heroína se inclinó, para quedar a la altura de la joven heredera y aún con su sonrisa decidió mostrarle a Duchess algo que, estaba segura, le gustaría. La niña siguió mirándola con receló, no comprendía porque esa molesta mujer le sonreía y hablaba como si fueran amigas. La reja aún estaba separándolas. Observó como la mujer ponía las manos juntas, frente a ella y soplaba con lentitud. Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y cualquier rastro de molestia desapareció; en manos de Bombón, un pequeño conejo de hielo se había formado, inconscientemente se acercó y sacando su brazo entre los barrotes, tocó a la escultura de hielo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo haces eso?-. Preguntó Duchess, sorprendida y con sus hermosos ojos iluminados de la emoción.

-Es mi talento especial-. Respondió con ternura la mujer. Con una sonrisa acercó un poco más el conejo a la niña. –Si quieres, te lo puedes quedar-.

La niña dudo unos momentos, no debía de aceptar, pero el conejo era tan hermoso, sacando la otra mano iba a tomar aquel conejo de hielo; era tan lindo que no podía negarse. Bombón sonreía con alegría autentica, Duchess no la había alejado más y en su lugar miraba fascinada el pequeño animal que hizo para ella. Una sombra que cubrió a la menor las asustó, ambas miraron y Duchess al instante se alejó de la reja y bajó la mirada. Bombón dejó de sonreír y una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro. Brick miraba a su ex enemiga con ojos indiferentes.

-Se puede saber, ¿Qué haces frente a mi casa?-. Preguntó.

Bombón se levantó y lo miró fijamente. –Pasaba por aquí, y vi a Duchess jugar-. Respondió. –Como al parecer le gusta mucho la nieve pensé en regalarle esto-.

Brick miró unos momentos el conejo de hielo que tenía Bombón en las manos y después a Duchess, la cual a su lado permanecía en silencio. Había salido porque Princesa lo mando, diciendo que si Duchess se resfriaba, él la cuidaría solo. Sabía que Duchess no se enfermaría con algo tan simple como el frío, pero Princesa ya lo había hartado. Cuando vio a su hija, pegada a la reja, se preguntó que pasaba, no le hizo gracia verla convivir tan alegremente con Bombón, ¿Quién se creía esa para hablarle así a su hija? Observó a la niña.

-Tu madre te ha dicho que no hables con extraños, ni que aceptes cosas de ellos-. Dijo, Duchess se hizo más pequeña en su lugar y balbuceó algo parecido a un _"Lo sé"_.

-No soy ninguna extraña-. Replicó molesta Bombón. No tuvo miedo a la hora de mantener un contacto visual con Brick.

El primero en bajarla fue él, observó de nuevo la pequeña escultura, eso era lo que había motivado a Duchess a acercarse; sabía que su hija amaba la nieve. Sacó su mano por los barrotes y se la arrebató a Bombón, para después dársela a Duchess. La heroína se sorprendió y no lo ocultó, por su parte, la niña aceptó gustosa el conejo de la mano de su padre. La mujer miró de nuevo a Brick, este le miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, se notaba muy molesto.

-Que esta sea la última vez que te veo rondando por aquí-. Le ordenó. –Duchess, entra ya-.

La niña, sin dudarlo, asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia su hogar, siendo seguida por su padre. Bombón permaneció en su lugar, observándolos. Mientras se alejaban Bombón habló, subiendo un poco más el volumen de su voz para asegurarse que la escucharan.

-Feliz navidad-.

No recibió respuesta de los otros dos. Cuando Brick y Duchess estaban a punto de ingresar a su hogar, la niña dio una última mirada a la mujer que le había hecho el conejo de hielo, sin expresar nada en su rostro, con una de sus enguantadas manos le hizo un gesto de despedida. Brick no retó a su hija ante eso, simplemente lo ignoró, observó momentáneamente a Bombón y empujó un poco a la menor para hacerla entrar ya a la casa, ambos ingresaron a la gran mansión.

Bombón permaneció de pie, no evitó que una sonrisa se instalara en sus labios. Duchess había aceptado uno de sus regalos y se había despedido de ella, Brick le había dado una última mirada sin mostrar molestia, lo cual era bueno. Sabía que sería casi imposible de repetirse, Brick había hablado muy enserio, no la quería de nuevo rondando por ahí. Suspiró y retomó el camino a su hogar. Ese día descubrió que Duchess y ella compartían el gusto por la nieve.

* * *

><p>Si ven errores ortográficos, intentare arreglarlos, pero solo he subido el cap y ni lo releí (LOL)<p>

¡Todos querían a Bombón! ¡Todos! ¡Pues ahí esta! Ya se acerca la navidad :D No me gusta el frío, pero me gusta la navidad...


	6. Única

PPG no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Boomer no tenía hijos, y ni pretendía hacerlo. Eso de cuidar criaturas que solo <em>comía, dormían y cagaban<em> no era lo suyo. En general, ningún infante le gustaba, le parecían tan molestos, debías dormir con un ojo abierto si tenías una de esas alimañas en casa. Pero, tenía una excepción; su linda sobrina era la excepción. Duchess era un dulce. La niña, desde que supo que iba a nacer, se ganó su cariño incondicional, y la relación se mejoro cuando la logró tener en brazos.

No negaría que al principio le había parecido gracioso ver como Brick llegaba a desvelarse unas cuantas noches en el cuidado de Duchess, cuando Princesa ya estaba más que rendida y no podía más. Los primeros meses, Boomer no se quería hacer cargó de la niña. Cuando Duchess comenzó a caminar, la cosa cambio. Y qué decir ahora que tenía siete años la criaturilla esa. No podían despegarlo de ella.

Butch no pretendía quedarse con una mujer de por vida, la esperanza de vida de esos seres no era ni la mitad de la suya, así que cero cariño a seres tan inferiores. Cuando supo que Brick estaría con Princesa no le dio importancia, cuando el mayor le dijo que sería _para siempre_; dejaron de hablarse por más de cuatro años. Su relación se vio afectada, y Butch nunca espero que Duchess los juntara. Incluso Brick se comió su orgullo para informarle sobre el nacimiento de la pequeña, el mayor quería suicidarse cuando le rogó a Butch que los visitara.

En toda su vida, Butch había tenido un círculo pequeño de seres que le importaban; no rebasaba las tres personas. Con la llegada de su querida sobrina la cosa cambio, ¡incluso comenzaba a tenerle aprecio a Princesa! Duchess se había ganado su cariño con solo decirle _Tío_ una sola vez y haber sujetado su mano entre sus suaves y pequeñas manos. Maldecía a Brick y Princesa todas las noches, por haber creado a un ser tan lindo e imposible de odiar.

-¡¿Quién es mi sobrina favorita?!-. Gritó Butch, persiguiendo a la menor por los hermosos jardines de la mansión.

-¡Soy tu única sobrina!-. Gritó Duchess, entre carcajadas. Sorpresivamente la tomaron y era elevada. Su tío Boomer la tenía en brazos y estaba volando.

-¡Exacto!-. Exclamó.

Duchess estalló en carcajadas cuando Boomer comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago.

* * *

><p>¡Cambio la cosa esta para editar! Ohmaygah D:<p>

Amodoro tanto a Boomer y Butch, como quiero hacerles fics solo a ellos, me conformo con One shots xD Pero aún no puedo aterrizar las ideas.

P.D.: ¿Notaron la referencia al Rey León?


	7. Si fuera

PPG no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Si Duchess fuera su hija, la abrasaría todo el día, le diría cuanto la amaba y la llevaría a todos lados. Si ella fuera su hija, le compraría infinidad de listones y la peinaría con esmero y cariño. Si fuera su hija le regalía tantos libros de cuentos como le fuera posible, le inculcaría el mismo amor que ella siente hacia la lectura. Si fuera su hija le enseñaría el uso de sus poderes para el bien, le mostraría todo lo bueno y puro del mundo. Si fuera su hija, el Profesor sería el abuelo más cariñoso del mundo, Burbuja y Bellota las tías más tiernas y ella la madre más atenta del mundo.<p>

Bombón sintió un vacío dentro suyo cuando observó como Princesa levantaba la voz enfurecida y señalaba a Brick, mientras que él le respondía con frialdad y ojos insensibles, Duchess les observaba sin despegar la vista y sin mostrar alguna emoción.

Si fuera la madre de Duchess, le daría una vida sin gritos y dolor, le daría una vida sin Brick como padre insensible. Si Duchess fuera su hija, le daría una vida feliz y llena de amor.

* * *

><p>Dentro de poco regresare a clases, y quiero terminar al menos de publicar todos los Shot's de esto.<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Año nuevo

PPG no es de mi propiedad.

¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

* * *

><p>Cuando la navidad acaba, comienzan los preparativos para el año nuevo. Princesa había pasado la navidad en familia, como a ella le gustaba. Un enorme árbol natural estaba en su sala, adornado bellamente con esferas y listones de color verde y plateado, Brick había querido todo de color rojo pero Princesa se lo negó. Duchess estaba encantada con el árbol. La cena navideña había sido con su padre, su pareja, su hija, sus suegros y sus cuñados. Había sido raro la verdad, tener ahí a los tres ex criminales más peligrosos de Saltadilla, a un simio súper inteligente y un demonio amanerado era digno de risa. Pero no se quejaba, era su pequeña familia y le gustaba así. Dentro de nada sería año nuevo y la heredera aún no sabía qué hacer, podría festejarlo solo en familia o hacer una fiesta enorme como el cumpleaños de Duchess. Sentada en el sofá, observó el enorme árbol, sus luces de colores daban un aire infantil a la habitación. Suspiró y observó al techo, el candelabro de cristal colgaba sobre ella.<p>

Miró a la derecha y de nuevo su padre, en el sofá individual, dormía a pierna suelta, la manta de estampado florar no podía faltar en su regazo. Su vista viajo hasta la chimenea, sobre esta estaban varias fotografías familiares, menos uno, su vista se detuvo en aquel conejo de hielo. Esa cosa no se había derretido ni un poco, no goteaba ni nada, era extraño. Duchess había llegado con él un día y Brick después le contó que Bombón se lo había regalado a la niña. Suspiró cansada y se levantó del sofá, salió de la sala, tenía una fiesta de año nuevo que organizar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos en la mansión Morbucks pensaban que el año nuevo que se acercaba era el fin del mundo. Princesa estaba tan de buen humor que hasta daba miedo. Cuando normalmente era la primera en prohibir que se usaran poderes en su hogar había pedido de favor a sus cuñados de que adornaran el gran salón de fiestas, ellos aceptaron algo confundidos. La comida la había dejado a cargo de su padre, cosa rara porque ella siempre decía que su padre no tenía buen gusto, incluso dejo a Duchess usar sus poderes para adornar junto con sus tíos. Ella se encargó de las invitaciones, todas y cada una de ellas siempre tenían la firma de Princesa hecha a mano, nunca le gusto sacar fotocopias a algo tan personal como las invitaciones.

Brick miraba algo preocupado a su pareja. La mujer estaba extrañamente distante, se mostraba relajada aunque también distraída. Tanto que cualquier petición que le hacían, ella aceptaba al instante, por eso varios de la servidumbre lograron salirse con la suya y obtener botellas de vinos carísimos para su disfrute personal. Las bromas no faltaron, Butch le dijo que probablemente lo estaba engañando, Boomer le comentó que a lo mejor ya no lo quería y King que, tal vez, estaba embarazada. La verdad, ni él sabía que pasaba con Princesa.

-Mami, ¿qué te pasa?-. Preguntó Duchess.

La pequeña levantó su rostro y observó a su madre, la cual se mostraba extraña unos días atrás. Princesa le sonrió y acostó a la menor en su regazo, la meció un poco, algo difícil porque la niña estaba más grande que cuando tenía cinco años.

-Nada, solo estoy pensando-.

Brick, que estaba a su lado la miró no muy convencido, aunque no comentó nada. Su hija le miró, pidiendo respuestas y Brick desvió la mirada, él también quería respuestas, Princesa lo sacaría todo tarde o temprano.

Y los días que transcurrían para el treinta y uno de diciembre se acababan. Algo que Princesa no relegó fue la ropa, claro que eso nunca lo dejaría en manos de cualquiera. Dispuesta a todo, llamó a los mejores diseñadores para que llevaran los trajes que había pedido y a toda su familia. Trajes sastres hechos a la medida. Desde que comenzó su relación formal con Princesa, Brick asistía a varias fiestas de clase alta, ¡Tenía un armario a reventar de trajes hechos exclusivos para él! No comprendía la fobia de Princesa en que llevara un traje que ya había usado con anterioridad. Aunque a él le fastidiaba a Boomer y Butch no, ellos estaban fascinados por toda la ropa que Princesa les mandaba hacer. Dos elegantes vestidos fueron llevados junto a los trajes a la mansión Morbucks que estaba en Saltadilla.

Los días terminaron y el treinta y uno de diciembre, a las nueve comenzaron a llegar los invitados a la mansión. Princesa, ataviada en un vestido blanco _strapless _y largo, le daba la bienvenida a todos los que llegaban acompañada de su padre, que vestía un traje negro y un corbatín dorado. El gran salón de la mansión estaba bellamente adornado con cintas de color plateadas, las mesas para los invitados tenían un inmaculado mantel blanco, los arreglos de mesa estaban hechos de cristal pero estas no competían con la enorme rosa de cristal que estaba en la mesa del bufet, esta mesa tenía varios invitados que tomaban los bocadillos y las copas con vino blanco en ellas. La servidumbre andaba de un lado a otro, para tener todo en orden.

En el gran bufet, hablando muy amenamente con los invitados mientras bebían vino, estaban Butch y Boomer, se lograban ambientar muy bien a la situación a pesar de ser ex criminales. Sus trajes negros se veían más casuales que la mayoría de los invitados, ambos se habían quitado el sacó, aunque Boomer aún conservaba el chaleco gris. Los invitados reían y platicaban con ellos, ya fuese porque realmente querían o por la acción del alcohol.

Lejos, en una mesa cerca del centro, estaba Brick con Duchess. La pequeña sentada a su lado mostraba la misma cara que su padre. La preocupación sobre Princesa les carcomía y les impedía concentrarse en la fiesta que daba comienzo. La pequeña observó a su padre, el cual estaba absortó en sus pensamientos, de un salto se bajó de la silla y caminando con lentitud fue a donde estaba su madre, la recepción. Cuando la vio, no evitó sorprenderse, no por su madre, si no por con quien estaba. Avanzó rápidamente hacía ellas.

-No pensé que fueran a aceptar-. Dijo Princesa, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-No planeábamos hacerlo-. Comentó Bellota.

-El deber moral, ¿Eh?-. Bellota bufó ante eso, Princesa rió. –Bien, pues, sean bienvenidos-.

La familia Utonio, frente a Princesa la miraban confundidos. La invitación había llegado a su hogar y se sorprendieron. Habían dudado y discutido ante eso, pero al final aceptaron ir. Portando sus mejores ropas para tal evento fueron a la mansión Morbuck. Bombón frunció el ceño ante la recepción de Princesa, algo no colaba en la situación y esta era que la mujer no portaba su sonrisa maliciosa de siempre, algo no iba bien. Unos pasos les obligaron a girar a la izquierda, Duchess se acercaba a ellos, la pelirroja no evito sonreír con ternura. Duchess corrió con su madre y la llamó.

-¿Ya acabaste?-. Preguntó.

-No, aún no-. Respondió y Duchess infló las mejillas. Princesa sonrió. –¿Por qué no les acompañas al salón?-.

La menor observó a la familia frente suyo. Reconoció a las mujeres, pero no al hombre, se veía ya de edad, ellos le sonrieron. Miró de nuevo a su madre y no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Con un gesto les indicó que la siguieran. Bombón fue la primera en hacerlo, seguida de los demás. Una vez llegaron al salón Duchess corrió, dejándolos solos, la siguieron con la mirada y la niña les condujo con Brick. El varón las miró unos momentos, para después ver a su hija y hablar con ella.

-Eso fue grosero-. Opinó Bellota.

-¿Qué esperabas? Somos unos extraños para ella-. Le contestó Burbuja.

La familia caminó hasta una mesa vacía, donde tomaron asiento. Notaron la presencia de Butch y Boomer en el bufet. Una mesera se acercó a ellos y les preguntó si necesitaban algo, a los pocos segundos la misma llegó con copas de vidrio, una botella de vino y bocadillos. De rato en rato, Bombón no evitaba mirar a la mesa donde estaba Brick. Duchess iba y venía y de a momentos desaparecía por donde la recepción. Brick no parecía querer convivir con la gente.

Más y más gente llegó; eran las nueve con cuarenta y uno. Princesa ingresó al salón, seguida de su padre, ambos fueron a la mesa donde Brick continuaba. Princesa se dejo caer en una silla, estaba exhausta, tanto que su padre tomó su lugar para hacer el resto de las cosas. La música comenzó a sonar en el salón y varios meseros salieron de la cocina; comenzaba la cena. Platos con diversas comidas fueron entregados a todos los invitados, Bellota no sabía cómo se llamaban la mayoría de las comidas pero no le importaba, si sabían bien era todo para ella. Burbuja estaba fascinada ante la variedad de comida y no sabía por dónde empezar, el Profesor sentía que ya estaba lleno de solo ver los platillos y Bombón no espero a que le dieran permiso, ella comenzó a comer al instante.

En mesa de Princesa, esta no sabía a quién retar, si a Duchess por comer sin cubiertos o a Butch y Boomer por mal educados y porque parecía nunca habían probado bocado, siempre eran iguales. Al final no retó a ninguno y ella decidió comer e ignorarlos, no quería molestarse en ese momento, al menos Brick y su padre se la ponían fácil y permanecían tranquilos. Después de un rato se retiraron los platos de las mesas, pero el bufet fue atendido de nuevo. La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte. Varias parejas comenzaron a salir a bailar.

Podrían ser de alta clase, pero Princesa aún era joven y la música clásica sinceramente no era de sus preferidas. Había contratado a uno de los mejores Dj que conocía. Varios de sus conocidos eran bastante jóvenes y los mayores no se quejaban, el alcohol los mantenía contentos. Burbuja fue invitada a bailar por varios varones de muy buen ver al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que se ruborizara, no tanto como Bellota que también fue sacada a bailar por un chico que la llamó _"guapa"_, incluso Bombón y el Profesor, que eran más reservados, bailaron en esa velada.

Con tanta diversión, uno no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor. En su mesa, sentada solitaria, estaba Princesa, jugando con su copa, ya vacía. Observaba a Boomer que estaba ligando con varias chicas. Butch estaba encantado bailando con Duchess, bueno se suponía, solo la cargaba y daban vueltas en realidad, la niña se la pasaba en grande. Su padre, ya ebrio, reía con alegría en compañía de amigos suyos. No sabía dónde estaba Brick, la verdad, poco le importaba, él siempre se desaparecía en fiestas como esas. No había salido a bailar, porque todos los varones tenían miedo de que Brick les hiciera algo, ¡Ja! ¡Tontos! Brick no era nada celoso, solo eran unos cobardes. Suspiró.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

Se sobresaltó y miró sobre su hombro, detrás suyo estaba Brick, mirándola con una ceja arqueada. Molesta frunció el ceño, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo por el enojo.

-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso, mal nacido!-.

El varón arqueó ambas cejas, tomó una silla que estaba junto a su mujer y dejó la botella de vino que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa, se sentó y miró como si nada a Princesa, la cual aún le observaba molesta. Brick procedió a abrir la botella, Princesa bufó molesta, cruzó sus brazos y se recargó completamente en la silla. Siempre era lo mismo, como la sacaba de quicio. Observó como Brick tomaba dos copas, la de ella y la propia, sirvió el liquido con cuidado en ellas y le entregó a Princesa una. Ella la tomó de mala gana.

Mirando ambos en silencio a la gente divertirse en la pista de baile, bebiendo el vino que les quemaba un poco la garganta, esperaban que dieran diez para las doce, para iniciar la cuenta regresiva. Veían con lentitud el líquido, Brick no se emborrachaba fácilmente, se necesitaba demasiado para dejarlo ebrio. Princesa en realidad no quería beber mucho esa noche, con la copa actual iban solo dos.

-¿Por qué no bailas?-.

-Porque mi pareja es un imbécil con dos pies izquierdos-.

Brick observó a su mujer, esta no despegaba la vista de enfrente. El la imitó, ¿qué tanto veía Princesa? Notó a Duchess, la niña seguía con Butch. De nuevo el silencio los inundó. Princesa miraba fijamente los movimientos de la persona que estaba, también, viendo a su hija. En la mesa, también sola, estaba Bombón. La heroína tenía una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, llena de ternura y sus ojos mostraban un brillo de ilusión. Miró de reojo a su pareja, Brick continuaba bebiendo y mirando al frente. Princesa dejo la copa, a medio terminar, en la mesa y se levantó sin decir nada.

Caminó hacía la mesa de Bombón, a unos cuantos pasos la heroína la notó. Ambas se miraban a los ojos, Princesa se detuvo frente a la mesa de Bombón y permanecieron haciendo contacto visual, hasta que la heredera sonrió. Bombón arqueó un poco las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-.

Bombón asintió y se levantó de su asiento, siguiendo a Princesa. En el otro extremo del salón, Brick seguía con la mirada a ambas féminas, cuando estas desaparecieron por la puerta que daba a los jardines exteriores, dejó su copa vacía en la mesa y tomó la de Princesa. En la boquilla de la copa se notaba el labial rojo que portaba Princesa. Tomó lo que quedaba del líquido de golpe y dejó la copa junto a la suya. Algo planeaba Princesa, la cuestión era si ir o no.

En el exterior, ambas mujeres estaban en el portón. Hacía frío, era invierno después de todo. Princesa se frotó los brazos, y Bombón se abrazó a sí misma. La nieve acumulada en el jardín daba una sensación de cuento, todo blanco y de fondo las luces de los demás edificios. Ciertamente encantador. Permanecieron en silencio, Bombón observó a Princesa.

-¿Qué sucede?-. La heredera ni le miró.

-Cuando niñas-. Comenzó. –Te tenía envidia, ¿sabes? Todos te querían, eras la favorita y ciertamente muy superior a mí-.

La heredera bajó los brazos y juntó sus manos, aún viendo al frente. Bombón aún la observaba en silencio. La música detrás suyo era estridente, pero era innecesario gritar para escucharse, Bombón escuchaba perfectamente a Princesa.

-Cuando le pedí a mi padre irnos, fue porque ya no soportaba más el ver todos los días como me superabas, aún en cosas que ni hacía-. Continúo. –Tú eres lo que siempre he querido ser, y tienes todo lo que yo siempre he deseado-.

Bombón bajó la mirada, la sinceridad de las palabras de Princesa la sorprendía y sentía pena por la heredera. En parte ella siempre lo supo, pero el que la mujer se lo dijera hacía que las sensaciones fueran diversas, levantó el rostro y la miró. Princesa se giró y la miró también.

-Por eso, Bombón, te pido que no me quites mi familia-.

-¿Cómo…?-. La pregunta fue un susurró, la heroína no entendía nada.

Frente a ella, aún con las manos entrelazadas, Princesa le miraba. –Eres buena, demasiado. Seguramente serías una mejor madre que yo, una mejor amante también, pero Bombón, me ha costado-. Separó las manos.

-Me costó mucho el poder hacer mi familia. Brick me veía como una molestia, mi padre no estaba a favor de esto, mi propio ego-. Enlistó. –Si sigues siendo tan buena con Duchess, al final yo no seré nada comparada contigo…-.

Con cada palabra, Princesa bajaba el rostro, Bombón había bajado ambos brazos y observaba a la que una vez fue su enemiga, ¿Princesa estaba llorando? La heredera levantó el rostro, demostrando que no tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Bombón desvió la vista, ninguna se miraba a la cara. No creía lo que decía Princesa, ella no sabía nada de cuidar niños o de mantener una relación tan madura como la que mantenía Morbucks.

-Podría fácilmente dejar de venir a Saltadilla, prohibir que tengas contacto con Duchess y cosas así… Pero todo lo que hago siempre me sale mal-.

Princesa caminó hasta ponerse frente a Bombón, la heroína levantó el rostro. Los ojos de Princesa tenían un brillo que nunca había visto en ellos, la hacía sentirse muy incómoda, juntándolo con las palabras de Princesa ya no sabía ni que contestar. Aunque el que la invitara a la fiesta de año nuevo tenía sentido ahora.

-Dejare que esto siga su curso-. Comentó Princesa. –Si el destino quiere que me ganes una vez más… que así sea. Y si ganó yo, bueno, será un logro-.

-No es necesario Princesa, dejare de ver a tu hija-.

Bombón la observaba a los ojos. Las últimas palabras le dolieron pronunciarlas, pero era la verdad. Princesa soltó una risa corta y algo forzada, se cruzó de brazos y tomó una pose altanera. Bombón aún miraba el brillo de dolor y tristeza en los ojos de la heredera, a pesar de la pose que tenía.

-Demasiado tarde, hubieras pensado eso antes de darle ese conejo-.

-¿Sabes lo del…?-. Fue interrumpida.

-Brick me lo dijo -. El silencio volvió a absorberlas. El frío le calaba los huesos a Princesa, pero aún debía terminar el asunto. –Mira, dejemos que esto avance, y como dije; que pase lo que pase-.

-Princesa, no es necesario esto-.

La mencionada no le hizo caso, entró al instante a la mansión, dejando sola a la heroína. Bombón miró al cielo, el cual apenas y se veía por las nubes invernales. Ella adoraba a Duchess y los sentimientos que tenía hacía Brick eran más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero no quería arrebatarle la familia a Princesa, un nudo se formó en su garganta ¿Por qué quería llorar ella? La heredera le había admitido tener miedo, tener miedo de que le arrebatara algo tan importante, ¿en verdad era tan buena como para que ese par la prefiriera a ella? Y sí así era, ¿en verdad sería capaz de quitarle todo eso a Princesa?

Dentro de la mansión, a una puerta de separación, Princesa se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No era tonta, desde el cumpleaños de Duchess se había dado cuenta de cómo Bombón miraba a su familia y recordando todo su pasado era obvio que pasaría algo. Prefería dejar todo en claro, sobre la mesa, para que ninguna de las dos pensara mal. Le había costado, realmente mucho, el mostrarse tan débil frente a Bombón y decirle su miedo. Una parte de ella le decía que al final Bombón ganaría, como siempre, suspiró. Levantó la mirada del suelo y se proponía a irse.

-Hey-.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y se recargó en la puerta, sentía su corazón salirse del pecho; ahora si tenía ganas de llorar. Levantó el rostro y observó a su pareja, escondido en las sombras, el brillo de los ojos de Brick era casi terrorífico. Le miró molesta.

-En serio, basta ya con eso. ¿Quién te crees? ¿_Batman_?-.

-Ese es Butch-. Contestó él, con una sonrisa burlona.

Princesa le fulminó con la mirada y sin molestarse en contestarle se retiró del lugar, dejándolo solo. Dentro de nada comenzaría el conteo regresivo para el año nuevo. Brick observó como su pareja se iba, los ojos enrojecidos de Princesa mostraban que ella quería llorar, pero que no lo haría. La puerta cerca suyo se abrió e ingresó Bombón, que al verlo se sobresaltó, no tan exagerada como Princesa pero si se notaba que la había asustado.

-Hola-. Dijo ella.

-Hola-. Respondió él.

-… Yo, voy para allá…-. Sin despedirse, Bombón caminó hacía el salón, desapareciendo entre la gente.

Brick permaneció en su lugar; los ojos de Bombón estaban iguales a los de Princesa y sus voces entrecortadas eran fáciles de descifrar. Observó por las ventanas de la puerta que daba a los jardines. Princesa había dicho todo eso y en parte tenía razón. Duchess aún era una niña, ella no sabía nada del pasado y no tenía porque saberlo. ¿Qué tan enserio se tomarían esas palabras las dos? La voz de Princesa por el micrófono le llamó la atención, caminó hacía el salón, abriéndose paso entre la gente llegó hasta donde estaba su mujer.

Todos observaban el gran reloj digital que se mostraba en una pantalla que había sido colgada exclusivamente para la situación. Princesa, con micrófono en mano, lideraba la cuenta regresiva, todos los presentes contaban los segundos para las doce. A su lado estaba Duchess quien contaba también y con emoción. Buscó con la vista a Bombón y la encontró con su familia. Dirigió la vista al reloj de nuevo.

-¡Tres… Dos… Uno…! ¡Cero!-. El lugar fue inundado por aplausos. –¡Feliz año nuevo!-.

Risas y aplausos, gritos de júbilo. El gran reloj marcaba en color verde las doce en punto. El fin de un año y el comienzo de otro. Las memorias se iban al pasado y los sueños iban al futuro. Comenzaron los abrazos, lo conocieras o no, todos se abrazaban y se deseaban un buen año. Algunos besos en las mejillas, apretones de manos, incluso unas cuantas lágrimas. Princesa recibía entre risas los abrazos de sus compañeros, Brick de mala gana lo hacía.

Bombón aceptaba los abrazos, una leve jalón de su vestido la hizo girar y miras hacia abajo; Duchess le miraba con una sonrisa y los brazos extendidos, la heroína sonrió y la tomó en brazos, se estrecharon en un cálido abrazo. Bombón no evitó mecer un poco a la menor entre sus brazos, era una sensación tan agradable.

-Feliz año, Duchess-. Dijo.

-Feliz año, Bombón-. Contestó la niña. Y no pudo haber hecho más feliz a la heroína.

Un poco lejos de ahí, Princesa observaba la escena. Un nudo se colocó en su garganta, su estomago dio un vuelco, sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Tenía ganas de correr, no sabía si lejos de ahí o hacía ellas. Sus piernas le obligaron a girarse y chocó con alguien. Un par de brazos la atraparon, estaba tan sorprendida que no podía siquiera alejar a la persona que la sujetaba firmemente.

-Feliz año, Princesa-.

Los ojos, inundados en lágrimas de la mujer se cerraron. Escondió el rostro en el pecho de él y lo envolvió con sus brazos, se aferró al saco del varón; siempre le hacía lo mismo, sin importar el lugar o momento, siempre se aparecía de improviso y la asustaba, aunque ahora no estaba tan molesta. Con un leve gimoteó le contestó al otro.

-Feliz año, Brick…-.

* * *

><p>Mi documento hizo algo raro, me decía que no tenía la historia guardada y me obligó a nombrar de nuevo el documento, <em>dafuq?<em>

Como dije arriba, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ya se, ya se, ya pasó, pero hey, al menos no lo dije en marzo, ¿eh? xD En si este sería el último cap... pero buueno.

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Pijamada

PPG no es de mi propiedad.

Penúltimo capitulo.

* * *

><p>Los truenos retumbaban, la lluvia arremetía contra todo y el viento azotaba las ventanas. Una noche digna de película de horror. En una de las habitaciones de la enorme mansión Morbucks, en el centro de la cama con cobijas de colores vivos y estampados infantiles, una pequeña figura se estremecía y hacía lo posible por conciliar el sueño entre tantos sonidos terroríficos. Cada vez que su habitación se veía iluminada por un rayo, estrujaba su edredón en espera del escandaloso trueno, para que al final el sonido del agua atacar el techo y las ventanas ser azotadas por el aire inundara su habitación.<p>

Para un niño común una noche así ya era horrible, pero para Duchess las cosas se intensificaban. Cuando su habitación era iluminaba, sus ojos captaban todo con rapidez; sus juguetes se veían más terroríficos de lo que alguna vez pensó. El trueno hacia que sus oídos dolieran y el chiflido del viento en las ventanas la aterraban. La noche le parecía eterna y sentía que en cualquier momento, algo saldría para atacarla. Un relámpago más fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se levantó de un salto y salió de su habitación. Caminando por los oscuros pasillos que eran iluminados por los rayos, avanzaba con rapidez recitando en su mente; _No hay nada, no hay nada_. Escalofríos recorrían su espalda en cada esquina que giraba, tenía miedo de girar y encontrar algo horrible siguiéndola. Un alivio abrazó su corazón cuando localizó la puerta que buscaba, abrió sin llamar a la puerta.

La habitación, contraria a la suya, mostraba motivos más adultos y tenía mayor orden. También era iluminado cuando los rayos se presentaban. Caminó hasta la cama y observó el rostro durmiente y tranquilo de su madre, ¿Cómo podía dormir cuando había un diluvio afuera? Tocó y movió levemente el brazo de la mujer que sobre salía un poco de las cobijas, hizo eso dos veces más hasta que su madre abrió los ojos.

Princesa parpadeó varias veces, para intentar acoplarse a la oscuridad de la habitación, cuando lo hizo, vio el rostro lastimero de Duchess. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se restregó un poco los ojos, le ardían un poco. La pequeña la observaba en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó la mujer.

-…-. La niña observó como su madre luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

-¿No puedes dormir?-. Volvió a preguntar la mayor. Duchess bajó la mirada y estrujó su camisón de color rojo.

Princesa la observó y suspiró, Duchess no podía dormir porque tenía miedo de la tormenta pero era demasiado orgullosa como para decírselo. Intentó moverse, para darle espacio a su hija cuando deparó en el brazo que la sujetaba por la cintura. Fastidiada, se las arregló para girar y mover a su pareja, el cual no quería despertarse pero al final lo hizo; Brick le miró con molestia.

-Muévete, Duchess dormirá con nosotros-. Comentó Princesa.

Brick se sentó y observó la habitación hasta que dio con una pequeña, la cual la hizo aún más pequeña de lo que ya era. El hombre miró a Princesa y esta le hizo señas para que se moviera, fastidiado lo hizo. Princesa miró a Duchess y le sonrió, indicándole que podía subir a la cama. La pequeña subió y se colocó entre sus padres. Princesa la miraba, mientras que Brick se había vuelto a acostar y le daba la espalda. La mujer besó la frente de la niña y le deseó buenas noches. Ambas se acostaron.

A pesar de que ya no sentía tanto miedo, y de que estaba segura en la cama de sus padres. No lograba conciliar el sueño. Miraba a su madre, la cual ya estaba profundamente dormida, miraba a su padre, el cual le daba la espalda, y también estaba dormido. Se tapó hasta la nariz con las cobijas y un trueno resonó, haciéndola temblar. Giró para ver a su madre.

-Mamá… Mami…-. Susurró y Princesa abrió los ojos, cansada. –Mamá… No puedo…-.

Princesa dio un gruñido ahogado, tenía sueño y quería dormir, pero Duchess era antes de ella. Controlando un bostezo, miró a su hija. ¿Qué podía hacer por ella? Realmente no podía hacer mucho más allá de abrazarla. Observó al único varón, frunció el ceño, como odiaba que él pasara tanto de la niña. Tomó una de las almohadas libres que tenían y golpeó a Brick en la cabeza; Duchess se sobresaltó y asustada se acercó más a su madre. Brick se levantó molesto y miró a su mujer.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-. Preguntó, levantando un poco la voz.

-Tú hija no puede dormir-.

-¿Y?-.

Princesa rodó los ojos exasperada, se sentó también y le desafió con la mirada. –Ayúdala a conciliar el sueño-.

Brick entrecerró los ojos, pero sabía que Princesa no se retractaría de sus palabras, además, estaba demasiado oscuro como para que ella viera la mirada amenazante que tenía. Miró a la menor, que desvió la vista y se arrinconó más a su madre. Un trueno más resonó y Duchess se sobresaltó. Ya sabía que pasaba, varias veces le había pasado a él cuando niño; no controlar su poder de audición hacía que sus oídos dolieran con los estridentes truenos y la lluvia. Relajando su gesto, llevó sus manos a las orejas de la menor y las tapó. Duchess se tensó ante el contactó y observó algo asustada a su padre.

-Concéntrate-. Ordenó. –Escuchas el latir de tu corazón, ¿no?-. Ella asintió. –Solo escucha eso-.

Duchess cerró los ojos e hizo lo indicado. El latir de su corazón era rápido, pero el curioso eco que se hacía de su respiración por tener las orejas tapadas le calmaba. Un trueno estalló, pero lo ignoró. Su corazón comenzaba a relajarse y su respiración también. Brick retiró las manos y Duchess abrió los ojos.

-¿Mejor?-. Preguntó Princesa y la menor asintió con una sonrisa, la mayor también sonrió.

Duchess se recostó y aplicó lo que su padre le había dicho. Y a los pocos segundos cayó rendida; estaba realmente agotada. Princesa sonrió con ternura al ver a su pequeña dormida, su vista viajo a Brick el cual ya se había vuelto a acostar y les daba la espalda. Ella también se acostó y antes de cerrar los ojos habló.

-Cuando quieres, eres un buen padre-.

Brick, que aún estaba despierto, solo rodó los ojos. Con cosas tan estúpidas y sencillas ese par se conformaba. Eran unas estúpidas. Se sorprendió cuando sintió algo que lo sostenía por la espalda, no tenía ganas de discutir por lo que quedaba de la noche, ya que más le daba si Duchess le abrazaba. Cerró los ojos, todo lo que él quería era dormir. Fuera, la tormenta continuaba.

* * *

><p>Brick, <em>best dad ever<em> xD Tenía ganas de escribirlo xD

Pues bien, ya mañana entro a clases, así que hasta el próximo sábado o domingo subiré el último capitulo y ya estará finalizada esta historia. Gracias por leer :)


	10. Hubiera

PPG no me pertenece.

Último capitulo.

* * *

><p>El calor creaba bochorno y cierta incomodidad pero no impedía que la gente se mantuviera alegre en la gran fiesta, incluso la piscina de la mansión podía ser usada por los invitados. Las refrescantes bebidas abundaban, todas ellas con hielo, la comida era más en base de frutas, para no dar alimentos que debieran ser calentados previamente o que debían ser ingeridos calientes. Los adultos veían a las tres niñas correr y divertirse entre las mesas, sus preciosos vestidos les impedía morir de calor. Era la tercera vez que las invitaban, aunque ya había pasado algo de tiempo. Duchess contaba ya con diez años, pero la fiesta que ahora se celebraba no era en su nombre, su cumpleaños había sido hace tres meses atrás y había sido celebrado en Suiza.<p>

Bombón, sentada con sus hermanas en la mesa que les había sido asignada, sonreía con autentica alegría. Duchess le trataba como una amiga, y eso no podía hacerla más feliz de lo que ya era. Princesa le evitaba magistralmente, pero sin embargo las había invitado a esa fiesta y Brick… de él no sabía nada, no lo había visto desde que llego, posiblemente ni estaba en Saltadilla. Se abanicó con las manos, el calor la estaba matando. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, pero eso no apaciguó el calor, como deseaba usar sus poderes de hielo en ese mismo momento, pero no era la situación. Frotó sus manos, las sentía pegajosas, realizó una muestra de asco.

Se levantó y fue con uno de los meseros, preguntando por los sanitarios. Una vez le indicó, la heroína se aventuro a la gran mansión Morbucks. Era tan lujosa como la recordaba, aunque ahora ya no estaban los adornos navideños. Una decoración exquisita y cuadros de artistas reconocidos adornaban las paredes, pero aún así el calor era molesto. Sentía que entre más avanzaba, más se perdía en los largos y laberinticos pasillos, ¿Cómo le hacían para ir de un lado a otro sin perderse? Los sonidos creados por la fiesta poco a poco iba haciéndose más débiles, hasta parecer casi un susurro.

Bombón observó a su alrededor, estaba oficialmente perdida. Siguió caminando; todas las puertas le parecían iguales y todas estaban cerradas, ¿Cómo sabría cual era la de los sanitarios? Una puerta entre abierta captó su atención, en condiciones normales no se habría acercado a husmear, pero en ese momento no podía descartar que esa habitación fuera la que estaba buscando. Tocó delicadamente antes de abrir, pero no recibió respuesta. Tomó el pomo y abrió con cuidado la puerta, ingresando a un lugar que nunca imagino ver en esa mansión.

En el inmaculado blanco de la pared estaban pintados diversos animales, en un modo infantil y adorable. Los muebles de un color claro tenían sobre ellos peluches y muñecas de trapos, a la izquierda de la habitación había una mecedora, en la cual descansaba una frazada, y a la derecha una cuna. La gran ventana estaba abierta y el poco viento que entraba mecía la cortina tranparente de color blanco. En el techo de la habitación había incontables aviones de juguetes colgados y algunas aves también. El suelo contaba con una alfombra de rompecabezas de colores, además de que algunas pelotas estaban junto a un baúl en el cual de seguro habían más juguetes. Era la habitación de un infante.

Un balbuceó, casi imperceptible captó su atención, caminó indecisa hacía la cuna y lo vio. Un bebé, de casi un año, estaba acostado boca arriba y chupaba una de sus pequeñas manos. El estomago de Bombón daba vueltas, sentía hormigueo. El infante dejo de intentar ver su propia mano y levantó su vista; sus ojos captaron a la adulta que le observaba. Bombón le sonrió con dulzura, y el otro sacó su mano de su boca para llevarla a su camisa de color blanco y apretujar la tela, sin dejar de verla.

-Hola, pequeño-. Dijo la heroína. –No te había visto…-.

El menor la seguía viendo, pero no contestaba, en realidad no comprendía nada de lo que la mayor decía. Bombón se acercó más y apoyó sus manos en el barandal de la cuna. El cabello naranja y los ojos rojos del bebé le hacían idéntico a Duchess, o mejor dicho, al padre. Con sus casi invisibles pecas le hacían ver más lindo de lo que ya era. Con delicadeza acarició la mejilla del menor, que seguía sin despegar la vista de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Bombón giró rápidamente a ver la puerta, que había dejado abierta, Brick estaba recargado en el marco de la misma y le observaba fijamente. La heroína no contestó y volvió la vista al menor, que ahora jugaba con sus manos y ya no la miraba más. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Ah, sí, buscaba los sanitarios, pero, ¿para qué? No podía recordar con claridad a que había entrado.

-Se parece mucho a ti-. Comentó Bombón, sin dejar de ver al infante.

-Duchess también-.

Bombón rió un poco y asintió con la cabeza, era cierto, Duchess era idéntica a Brick y el menor que ahora jugaba con sus manos también. El silencio les inundó de nuevo. Brick observaba a la mujer, sabía que ella nunca le haría mal a su hijo, pero seguía sintiéndose incomodo ante la idea de que Bombón fuera tan cercana a sus hijos. Bombón se giró a verlo, sus ojos mostraban un poco de suplica.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?-.

Brick levantó los hombros con desinterés y la heroína tomó al infante en brazos. El menor volvió la vista a la mayor, y ella comenzó a mecerlo. El bebé comenzó a observar la habitación, hasta que sus ojos dieron con su padre, estiró sus brazos hacía él en forma de reconocimiento pero después volvió a ver a la mujer. Bombón sonrió con ternura, y lo saludó sin esperar respuesta del menor. Aún en la puerta, sin moverse, continuaba el padre del menor; una incómoda sensación se arremolinaba en su interior, era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a su familia cargaba a su segundo hijo. Observó como Bombón tomaba las manos del menor y jugaba con él, el pequeño reía.

-¿Por qué los quieres tanto?-. Preguntó, haciendo que Bombón le mirara. –Son los hijos de tus ex enemigos. No tiene sentido que los aparecieses tanto-.

Bombón volvió la vista al menor y tomó una de sus manos con cuidado. –¿Porqué…? Tal vez porque son tus hijos-.

Brick se apresuró a contestar. –Sigue sin tener sentido-.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón…-. Contestó Bombón con calma. –O puede que no-.

Giró a ver de nuevo al varón, sus ojos, algo húmedos y su fuerte, pero cuidadoso, agarre del bebé trataba de mantenerla tranquila. ¿Qué porque quería tanto a los niños? La pregunta iba a ser ¿Cómo no quererlos? Sí, eran hijos de Princesa pero tenían más parecido a Brick, cada vez que veía a Duchess recordaba a Brick, y ahora el bebé que tenía en brazos también lo haría. El varón mantenía contacto visual con ella en silencio.

-A veces… me gustaría pensar que habría pasado si fueran mis hijos-. Confesó la heroína.

Brick desvió la mirada de la mujer, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y levantó los hombros. –No habría funcionado-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede que sí funcionara-. Contestó ella, después de soltar una corta risa, sin diversión en ella.

-Sé lo que te digo, Bombón, no habría podido funcionar-. Respondió aún sin verla. –Ninguno de los dos habría podido con tanto. Somos demasiado diferentes-.

-Se pudo haber intentado, pudimos haber tratado un poco-. Quería que Brick la viera, quería que la viera a los ojos. No evitó elevar un poco su voz.

¿Porque la mujer se empeñaba en pensar cosas así? No había pasado y nunca pasaría, Bombón debía aceptarlo, Brick suspiró con frustración, esas situaciones tontas e infantiles le sacaba de sus casillas. El varón no tuvo necesidad de contestar ya que el niño estalló en llanto. Bombón al instante se concentró en él y lo comenzó a mecer, sin resultados positivos. El bebé lloraba y se revolvía en los brazos de la mujer, las lágrimas corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, Bombón sintió ganas de querer llorar también, ¿qué tenía esa familia que la dejaba al borde del llanto? Entre más lo quería calmar, más lloraba el niño. Le quitaron al infante.

Sin prestar atención en Bombón, Brick tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo comenzó a mecer. No realizaba sonidos como Bombón, que había intentado arrullarlo, en su lugar tomó una _morderera_ de plástico de un mueble cercano, el objeto descansaba sobre una toalla limpia. Al entregársela al menor, este la tomó y la llevó a su boca, para comenzar a morderla. Bombón observó la escena en silencio, era la primera vez que veía a Brick tomar a un ser tan pequeño e indefenso con tanta delicadeza.

-Sera mejor que salgas ya-. La voz del varón la saco de sus pensamientos. –Princesa planea presentarlo hoy, dentro de nada vendrá por él-.

Bombón lo miraba, pero él a ella no, los ojos de Brick estaban concentrados en el menor que ya había dejado de llorar. La heroína asintió de mala gana y comenzó a caminar lentamente y con pesadez a la puerta. Una vez fuera, tomó el pomo de la puerta y miró al interior de la habitación. Brick continuaba con el infante en sus brazos y lo había dejado de mecer. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer, ahora comprendía porque Brick no se había aparecido por los jardines. Sí, a veces le gustaba pensar en que habría pasado si ellos lo hubieran intentado y lo lograsen.

-¿Cómo se llama?-. Preguntó desde la puerta.

-Blade-. Respondió él, sin verla.

-¿Se lo pusiste tú?-. No se molesto en ocultar la picardía en esa pregunta. Brick se giró a verla, su ceño fruncido mostraba que estaba molesto, ella rió. –Bien, me voy-.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado. El sonido más fuerte de la fiesta delataba que se estaba acercando. Suspiró, no evitaba sentirse feliz al conocer al pequeño Blade, pero tampoco evitaba que un sentimiento de dolor la llenara. Eran hijos de Princesa, no suyos, Brick había elegido a la heredera Morbucks, no a ella. Debía respetar eso, y también respetar a Princesa, la pobre estaba realmente asustada de que le arrebataran su familia. Llegó de nuevo a los jardines. Fue con sus hermanas que al instante le preguntaron que donde había estado, ¿había tardado tanto? Contestó que se había perdido y se guardó la larga historia.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que Princesa apareció frente a todos con un pequeño bulto en los brazos, Bombón sabía que era Blade, solo que ahora estaba oculto por esa ligera frazada de color rojo. Princesa llamó la atención de todos y descubrió con cuidado al menor, que chupaba una de sus manos. Todos los presentes corearon un grito de sorpresa, incluso Burbuja y Bellota se acercaron más para ver al menor. Blade observó al rededor con curiosidad, era la primera vez que veía tanta gente extraña. Princesa presentó oficialmente a su segundo hijo; Blade Morbucks que, ese día, cumplía su primer año. No se hicieron esperar los aplausos y las personas que pedían cargar al menor, obviamente les era negado.

Bombón permanecía en su lugar, observando como todos se desvivían por el menor, ella los comprendía. Cierta niña captó su atención, al instante sonrió con alegría, Duchess se acercaba a ella con trote rápido, una vez cerca se detuvo. Iba sola, al parecer sus amigas también querían ver al pequeño.

-¿Lo viste?-. Preguntó emocionada. –¿Verdad que mi hermanito es súper lindo?-.

-Sí, lo es-.

Duchess sonrió con alegría inmensa. –¡Mi papá le puso el nombre! ¡Su nombre es tan genial como el mío!-.

Bombón rió con diversión, entonces Brick si había bautizado al menor, y asintió de nueva cuenta. –Sus nombres son realmente geniales-.

Duchess asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Princesa la llamó. La menor se despidió de Bombón y corrió con su madre. La heroína volvió la vista a la familia, para su sorpresa Brick ya estaba con ellos. Le vio hablar un poco, para que después Duchess le rogara a su padre que la levantara y de mala gana el adulto aceptó. Duchess tomaba las manos de su hermano y ambos reían. Princesa también se notaba alegre. Su vista notó como Brick rodaba los ojos con algo de exasperación; formaban una linda familia. El _hubiera_ no existe, y Bombón lo sabía, ya no podía hacer nada, más que sonreír y ser la buena amiga de Duchess que había logrado ser, deseaba también hacerse amiga de Blade.

* * *

><p>¡Acabado! ¡Listo! ¡Fin! ¡End! ¡Finale! Y ya no me se más xD<p>

Con este capitulo finalizo esta serie de Onse-shot's. Agradezco a todos los que la hayan leído, y por haberle dado una oportunidad aún con el hecho de que la pareja principal no sea de su agrado o preferencia. Gracias a los que leyeron y gracias a los que comentaron, también a quien colocó favorito y follow (sigo sin saber para que sirve el follow...)

Blade, significa Espada. Lo llame así por un juego de palabras con Brick, ya que ambos comienzan con B. Como con Duchess y Princess que son de la realeza xD

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
